


The Bonds That Bind Us

by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)



Series: Bonds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Both of them, Doctor Who exists as a show in this 'verse, Draco Malfoy is Godric Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, F/F, Ginny Weasley is Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor/ Salazar Slytherin, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter is Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger is Rowena Ravenclaw, I Will Go Down With This Ship, JUST, M/M, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, They are Resorted, and, but you didnt see that, etc. - Freeform, i just cant be bothered with typing properly, i live in england, idiotic dumbledore, mostly so i get to make DW references, my english is better than this, not neccessarily dumbledore bashing, seriously, too much effort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity
Summary: There were Four Friends, Four Friends that wanted to teach. There were Witch Hunts, Witch Hunts that jeopardized their students safety. There were a lot of Hills, Hills in the middle of what would later be known as the Highlands of Scotland. There was therefore, a lot of Space. The Four Friends were all of a respectable standing. They had the Courage, Knowledge, Empathy and Cunning to do what needed to be done. So Hogwarts was created. It was a boarding school, for many reasons, not least of which was them wanting their students to be safe. Lady Fate took a liking to them. As time passed, the Four became Two of Two, and not with those of which Society deemed appropriate. Eventually, they passed on, leaving their Legacy's behind. Lady Time leant of the Dark Days to come. Lord Luck began to cast the Die, and Lord Death played His Hand. Now The Four will rise, and through Them, so will Lady Magic. The Wizarding World would never see it coming.We are The Four, The Two and Two, who are Bound as One. We are The One, The Two and Two, who are seen as Four. These are The Bonds that Make Us, and they will likely be The Bonds that Break Us. Everything ends and it's always sad.*ABANDANONED UP FOR ADOPTION*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Bonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662637
Comments: 21
Kudos: 62





	1. The Beginning - Helga Hufflepuff - 1-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helga Hufflepuff was lucky. She knew that.
> 
> Helga Hufflepuff was a Witch. She knew that.
> 
> Helga Hufflepuff was the only daughter of a wealthy Witch who specializes in Healing Magic. She knew that.
> 
> Helga Hufflepuff was aware that a lot of Wizards and Witches were not as lucky as her. She knew that.
> 
> Helga Hufflepuff was also aware that her Mother had told her to get some Herbs for the Stock, and to not under any circumstances to go into the village. She knew that.
> 
> Helga Hufflepuff was well aware if she interfered with a Witch Hunt, she would likely end up dead. She knew that.
> 
> Helga Hufflepuff was not suicidal. She knew that. 
> 
> But right then at that moment, all Helga saw was a terrified lad, around her age from the look of it, being hunted and attacked due to a Gift from Lady Magic Herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First HP story. If anyone gets the reference, please tell!  
> Not sure when I'll update, sorry!

Helga Hufflepuff was lucky. She knew that.

Helga Hufflepuff was a Witch. She knew that.

Helga Hufflepuff was the only daughter of a wealthy Witch who specializes in Healing Magic. She knew that.

Helga Hufflepuff was aware that a lot of Wizards and Witches were not as lucky as her. She knew that.

Helga Hufflepuff was also aware that her Mother had told her to get some Herbs for the Stock, and to _not_ under _any_ circumstances to go into the village. She knew that.

Helga Hufflepuff was well aware if she interfered with a Witch Hunt, she would likely end up dead. She knew that.

Helga Hufflepuff was not suicidal. She knew that. 

But right then at that moment, all Helga saw was a terrified lad, around her age from the look of it, being hunted and attacked due to a Gift from Lady Magic Herself. So Helga threw everything she _knew_ out of the window. And something inside of Helga Hufflepuff, who was known for being rather meek and passive, snapped. _Helga_ snapped. And she did something neither of the two young Mages would ever regret, nor forget. _Helga interfered._

She drew upon her, admittedly shaky, knowledge of her Family Magic, and used a ... _spell_ was not the right word, it was more of a request really, and so, desperatly hoping that the wording made sense and that Lady Magic would accept her proposal, she began chanting under her breath.

" **Bidh mi a ’gairm air draoidheachd m’ fhuil, agus ag iarraidh air a ’Bhean Uasal Magic mo chuideachadh le bhith a’ feuchainn ri beatha an òganaich seo a shàbhaladh. Ma tha a ’Bhean Uasal a’ faicinn seo mar rud neo-iomchaidh, is dòcha gun toir i mo dhraoidheachd. Mar sin tha mi a ’bruidhinn, mar sin tha mi an dùil. Mar sin mote e.** "

It roughly translated as ' **I call upon the magic of my blood, and ask the Lady Magic to help me in my endeavor to save this young man's life. If the Lady sees this as unacceptable, then she may take my magic. So I speak, so I intend. So mote it** **be.** ' ( **A.N:-** Totally didn't use Google Translate.)

* * *

Lady Magic heard young Helga's Request, and, being the being that She was, She looked to Lady Time, who nodded at Her, telling Her that the Two would be important to the Wizarding World, and that They would influence Thousands. Lady Magic next seeked guidance from Lord Death, who informed Her that the young Hufflepuff would likely not live if she used her own power, and Lord Luck advised Her that it would probably be best to directly give Helga Magic, as that would be the most Lucky of the actions that could be taken. Lady Fate nutted in to point out that it was all part of God's Ineffable Plan, and it was also part of Fate's, which She admitted freely, although She refused to give Lady Magic Her Details.

Due to Lord Luck, Lady Fate, Lady Magic, Lady Time and Lord Death being immortal, powerfull, and in a separate Plane Of Existence to our own, and the fact that Lady Time could control, well, _Time_ , all of this took about 5 Seconds in our Plane.

* * *

Low and behold, roughly 7 Seconds after she had finished, in which the Mob were getting closer to the lad, who seemed to have extensive injures, most of which were harmless on their own, but combined, they would be deadly if he continued to stay there for more than an Hour, all of a sudden, Helga felt Magic as if she had been bathing in it, and, from the look of surprise and astonishment on the lad's face, so could he. The extra, strange and pure Magic suddenly left her and started wreaking havoc on the Mundanes in the area. To say it caused a distraction was an understatement - in the confusion, Helga darted forward and dragged the lad away, before someone noticed.

"Who are you Miss? Why would you help me? What do you want? I have no money - I'm just an orphan miss, I can't be of any use to you! Please, miss, let me go!" The lad whimpered in fear and Helga stopped to smile reassuringly at the lad.

"I am Helga Hufflepuff, Heiress to the House of Hufflepuff. I wanted to help you because it was the right thing to do, and I don't wish to see anymore deaths at the hands of those Mundanes. I will let you go, once you've seen my Mother. She's a healer, and she'll be more than happy to help you, I'm sure! If I might enquire as to your name Sir?"

The lad swallowed. There was indecision in his eyes. Then he nodded, but told Helga that she would have to wait until they had gotten to the Stock as he only wanted to have to tell his story once. He did tell her she could call him Sal however.

* * *

It took a Half an Hour to get back to the Stock, which Helga had explained to Sal was what everyone called their home. She had also mentioned that her Mother was off today, due to a lack of Herbs for her Potions. Helga learned that Sal rather liked Potions, but refused to talk about anything truly considered _personal._

When the Two Teens got to the Stock, it took another Half Hour for Sal to begin to talk, in which, Helga had explained what had happened, and her Mother had started treating his injuries.

"My Mother was kind, too kind - it got her killed. My Father was a drunk who was very ... _strict_. One night, he killed her in a drunken rage, then turned on me. He would have killed me too if I hadn't first. It was self-defence, but my Magic attacked him as well. It was the middle of the night, I thought that no one had seen, that I was safe. Next morning, they hunted me down to the edge of the village, where Miss Helga found me - you know the rest. **Is mise Salazar Slytherin, Tighearna Taigh Slytherin, agus tha mi a ’gealltainn mo ùmhlachd do Thaigh Hufflepuff, agus a’ cur an cèill Fiachan Beatha gu Helga Hufflepuff, ban-oighre do thaigh Hufflepuff. Mar sin tha mi a ’bruidhinn, mar sin tha mi an dùil. Mar sin mote e.** " This translated as ' **I am Salazar Slytherin, Lord of the House of Slytherin, and pledge my allegiance to the House of Hufflepuff, and issue the Debt of Life to Helga Hufflepuff, heiress of the Hufflepuff House. So I'm talking, so I expect. So mote it be.** '

Helga frowned, and replied with," **I Helga Hufflepuff, ban-oighre Taigh Hufflepuff, le seo leig mi a-mach Salazar Slytherin, Tighearna Taigh Slytherin bhon fhiachan beatha aige a dh ’ionnsaigh mi. Mar sin tha mi a ’bruidhinn, mar sin tha mi an dùil. Mar sin mote e.** " Which translated as ' **I Helga Hufflepuff, Heiress to the House of Hufflepuff, do hereby release Salazar Slytherin, Lord of the House of Slytherin from his Life Debt towards me. So i speak, so i intend. So mote it be.** '

Lord Slytherin merely sighed and quirked his lips up into a semblance of a smile, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Helga grinned back at him - he seemed the sort to bottle up his emotions until it became too much to handle.

"Lord Slytherin? I'm afraid you will have to stay the night. Is that quite alright Sir?" Her Mother asked Salazar with a smile. He merely nodded.

* * *

The next morning, when Helga and her Mother went downstairs to check on their patient, he was not there. Instead there was a note, a small bag of gold, some Herbs and a book.

Helga looked at the note, whilst her Mother flipped through the book.

_Dearest Helga,_

_Many thanks to you and your Mother, I would never have survived if it was not for the two of you. The book is for your Mother - it has a list of rare Healing Potions, with rare ingredients. The Herbs are some of the rarer ones - I have included many of each, so you may grow your own. I will always remember this Helga - thank you. If we ever meet again, then it will be a Lucky Day indeed. Or would that be Fateful? Either way I hope we meet again._

_Until Then,_

_Sal._

* * *

Somewhere untouched by Time, Luck's Die landed, and Fate's Wheel began to turn.

* * *

Somewhere in the North, Godric dropped his Sword.

* * *

Somewhere in the South, Salazar paused in his Hike.

* * *

Somewhere in the West, Helga put down her Note.

* * *

Somewhere in the East, Rowena closed her Book.

* * *

All Four experienced a sensation not too dissimilar to someone walking over your grave. They knew that Something Big had just Happened, but _what_ was a mystery.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That happened.  
> Reveiw! Please!


	2. The First Chapter - 2-1 - Rowena Ravenclaw

~ 5 Years after Helga met Salazar ~

Rowena Ravenclaw was in London's Library when they met. She had been reading a book on Ward's, spelled to look like a Cookbook, when _she_ entered the building. Rowena and the mystery woman shrouded in a Honey Yellow Traveling Cloak with the hood up due to the rain, both noticed the large magical signiture from the other immediately. The woman walked over to Rowena and sat down beside her.

"I am Lady Helga Hufflepuff, of the House of Hufflepuff, who might you be madam?" The woman - Helga - enquired with a smile as she pulled down her hood.

"I am Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, of the House of Ravenclaw - may I be so rude as to enquire you business here in London Lady Hufflepuff?" Rowena returned the smile softly.

"You may. And please, call me Helga Lady Ravenclaw. I am here looking for a .... Aquaintence I suppose - I saved his life 5 Summer's back, and I have heard of his passing in these parts most recently."

Rowena was intrigued now - she was hardly one to pass up a good tale. "Then you may call me Rowena Helga. I would be more than happy to help you look for your mysterious man. What is his name - perhaps I know of him?" She asked Helga, not expecting an answer from someone else entirely.

"Perhaps I may help you in your endeavour Lady's." A deep baritone voice said to their left.

Rowena scowled, "Are you not aware that it is rude to earsdrop Mr...?" The man in question was tall, handsome and smirking softly at them, at some unexplained joke. Rowena didn't like him.

He sat down beside them, and, still smirking, he continued, "When one is the object of conversation, one often heard things he aught not to. However, if you have saught me out to win my affections, then I may safely say that they are not recoperated. _At. All_. And I shall leave."

Helga gasped, and then murmured softly, "No, no. I - I was wondering if you wished to start a school for the... _Gifted_ with me?"

The man - Rowena _still_ didn't know his name - frowned. "It would have to be more than the Two of Us Helga... We would never manage it alone..." He trailed off, evidently in thought. Rowena mulled the idea over in her head - the idea of teaching greatly apealled to her, and teaching _Magic_ would be a dream come true. She nodded, decided. "I would be more than happy to help, but that's still only Three of Us. We would need at least Four for a safe School. And then we have to find a place to put it, how big it would be, what we would teach... It could take _Years_!" 

"Then it takes years. The Children would be better off with a school that took years to build than without one! Also, would we allow New Blood's in? I am all for it, however, I understand that, the both of you being raised in a purely Wizarding Household, may not like that idea. Oh and, I am Salazar Slytherin, Lord of the House of Slytherin, at your service Rowena - you may call me Salazar, _do not_ call me Sal - only Helga gets to call me Sal. Helga, you may call me Sal." Salazar declared. 

"I am fine with it - Rowena, what of you?" Helga asked her friend.

"I think that any child of Magical Blood aught to be allowed in. I'm hardly one of those Blood Supremists!" Rowena huffed irritated that she was singled out. 

"Then there we have it! We need one more person, and we can begin, I suggest we search in Mercedes for a Fourth - I was headed there anyway." Salazar mentioned. 

So, Rowena reflected, she was out on the road, looking for a Fourth, with Salazar and Helga, and only 5 books to read. This would be _fun._ If only she was warm!

* * *

Fate's Wheel kept Turning.

Death kept Sharpening His Scythe.

Luck's Dice kept Rolling.

Magic would soon be there.


	3. The Lion, the Snake and the God's - 3-1 - Godric Griffindor & 4-1 - Salazar Slytherin

_$ Thisss isss Parssseltongue $_

_This is thoughts_

**This is the disclaimer - I own nought but this story. If you make some work or something related to it, then that's fine, but credit me please!**

* * *

Godric Griffendor, Lord to the Griffendor Estate, was in a bit of a bind. He had been traveling to what would, in many years to come, be known as Hogsmeade, but for the wile, was known only as Mercedes, due to the infamous Mercedes Tavern, when he had been confronted by a band of Witch Hunters, who were not opposed to thinking outside the box - to think of Wizards as well as Witches. He cautiously drew his sword, and shouted what was known as the Witches Plea, in the hope that any nearby Wizard or Witch would hear, and come to his aid. It was only then our Fourth noticed the Adder at his feet. They eyes eachother warily, waiting for the other to attack first. It struck. He screamed.

* * *

The Witch Hunters smirked - _this will be easy_. The Snake struck. They screamed.

* * *

Our company of Three heard the Plea, not Five miles from them. They began to run. Then they heard the screams. Salazar broke into a full on sprint, the Lady's not far behind. In the 6 months it took to get from London to Mercedes, they had all grown closer. The women knew Salazar was a kind man deep down, who hid it under a snarky, sarcastic mask - one that slipped of the minute he had had a drink. The Lady Ravenclaw and the Lady Hufflepuff had, after much time spent in a locked room (courtesy of Salazar), many drunken chats (coutesy of whichever Tavern they happened to be in) and much swearing on Salazar's part, that the two witches had _finally_ gotten together. As they neared the source of the commotion, the Lord of Slytherin, who had gotten their first, had froze. The Witches bumped into him, and concerned, Helga asked what had happened. Salazar didn't answer.

* * *

Salazar Slytherin, Lord of the House of Slytherin, was having a bit of a dilemma. On the one hand, a snake had attacked people. He knew how to deal with snakes. On the other hand, she was simply protecting her nest. He knew the reputation Parsletongues had. Sighing, Salazar made up his mind.

"Would you all terribly mind **shutting up**?!" The man snarled, "Yes? Too bad." And with that, the irate Lord bent down to be eye level with the Adder. She readied herself to strike.

* * *

_$ My Lady, I beg of you, have mersssy on our sssoulsss.$_

_$ A Ssspeaker? How quaint. What bringsss you here Ssspeaker? $_

_$ I am looking for a companion, to become our new Nessst Mate. And pleassse, call me Salasssar. $_

_$ Very well Salasssar. You may call me Cosssair. I am the mossst dangerousss Sssnake in the world. I will join you. You will be my Pet Salasssar. You are now Sssnakie. Sssnakie, tell the Lion that I will be watching him closely. Invite him along. If not. I ssshall bite you. And him. $_

* * *

Here Salazar laughed. He turned around to look at the Lord Griffendor and smirked. "Cosssair," He paused. He hated the hiss his voice had after speaking Parsletonge. "Corsair here wants you to come with us. Your coming with us. If not she'll bite you again. Come along...?" 

"G-godric. Lord Godric Griffendor."

Salazar nodded "Come along Griffendor." He didn't look at Helga or Rowena.

* * *

Fate's Wheel stopped Spinning. (Her reasoning was that someone needed to show Merlin the right Prophecy. Truth slapped Her. Fate put Him on Time Out.)

Death stoped Sharpening his Scythe. He had a party to get to anyway. (Truth snorted. Space began to create a crack in the Universe - no one ever said Death's party couldn't be a Dimeniton over.)

Luck's Die stopped Rolling. (She had to hitch a lift with Death anyway. Truth sulked.)

Time's Watch stopped Ticking. She had to check on a Pocket Universe anyway. (Truth muttered that She just didn't want to deal with _H_ _er_. Time wasn't impressed.)

Truth Panicked.

There was Magic in the Air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just updated chapter 2 a bit - changed locations.  
> Just changed the type of snake Corsair is - she was a Python.  
> Can you get the (3) nods to other fandoms? (Two of them are the same fandom.)  
> So here we are at last! I did say I wasn't sure when I'd update again!  
> ~ HowManySecondsInEternity


End file.
